It is a desirable feature of video signal processing integrated circuits (ICs) to have the capability of re-scaling (re-sizing) an input video image such that the video signal output from the video signal processing IC has different dimensions (measured in pixels) from the input video signal. Video image resizing may be useful for applications such as conversion between standard definition and high definition formats, aspect ratio correction, picture-in-picture displays, chroma interpolation, or conversion between so-called “letter-box” and full-screen formats. The latter application may call for anamorphic re-scaling, in which the resizing factor may vary from one picture dimension to the other and/or from one region of the image plane to another.